A Feast Fit for a Fury
by atheistbasementdragon
Summary: Set in the 'God Rising' Author Universe, featuring the character of 'Vanysa'. While walking the streets of the Draconic Kingdom's capital, she finds the body of one of her employees. She's less than happy about it, and intends to ensure that the one(s) responsible are very, very sorry. (An attempt at a short mystery, just a one shot, not to be continued)


A Feast Fit For A Fury

It wasn't a dark or stormy night when Vanysa found the body. Truth be told, the night sky was clear and the moon so bright that she thought she would have seen just fine even if she didn't have the powers of a Tisiphone Fury. The body had been gutted and some of the internal organs removed. For an ordinary person this was traumatizing. Even for a hardened soldier or adventurer, this was ugly. The girl's body had been tossed into an alley behind some garbage and left to bleed to death. Blood was spattered all over what was left of her clothing, her limbs, and the stone around her. She still had a look of terror frozen on her lifeless face.

She crouched down over it, far from the horror or disgust that others might have felt, Vanysa felt only an ember of curiosity burning in her breast. The girl's look was familiar. She reached down and touched the girl's hair, it was a mousy brown shade, cut shoulder length. The only thing about it that wasn't ordinary was how clean it was.

Vanysa's eyes narrowed, a nasty suspicion was coming over her. She looked the corpse over further, the woman had large, voluptuous breasts. It made the fury tense her jaw. Clean hair, large breasts… she looked around the shadowy alleyway, and threw aside several large sacks, that was when she saw it. A small satchel embroidered with the logo of Teats n' Meats. She reached down and flipped the satchel flap up, and just as she feared, there inside, still neatly folded, was the low-cut uniform of one of her employees.

All her employees were busty girls who were required to remain especially clean, they were issued soap and a bath house membership, along with a uniform they could bring and change into on site. This particular girl didn't look familiar, that meant she worked at one of the branch locations. She riffled through the satchel, her employees were paid daily, plus they kept their tips from shift.

The coin purse was there, but it felt light. She opened it up and counted the coins, the day's pay was there. But… nothing more? "What the hell?" She said softly to herself. Employees of hers made vastly more on tips than on wages, even at the less profitable sandwich shops, a friendly girl could draw substantial gratuities, to make nothing but her wages she either had to be absent… a raging bitch… or in a nontipped position. Her uniform put the third notion to rest, the fact that she carried her uniform after normal hours meant she'd worked that day, and the fact that she was still an employee meant she wasn't a raging bitch. The words of the Sorcerer King came back to her, "If you create a negative experience for those who you serve, you will soon have no one to serve at all." So Vanysa made a point of requiring upbeat and positive attitudes during work hours at the least.

Her keen eyes raked over the wound, she touched it gently, the blood of the fury coursed faster through her veins as she contemplated the chance at punishment. The wound was deep, and placed right at the dead girl's navel, whoever had cut it open had reached in and pulled her organs out. She brought a finger to her lips and licked the blood from the tip. The coppery flavor was tantalizing, and her entire body shook as she struggled to control the urge to let her wings burst from her back and transform, she wanted the skies right now, her madness was rising with her bloodlust.

She contained her wings and kept her human form, but a scream pierced beyond her lips and carried into the street. A passing soldier heard her cry and saw her hands up grasping her hair and her body shaking, and he rushed over to see what the matter was, and when he'd stepped just beyond Vanysa, he gasped. There was the body.

"Poor girl." He said softly and then took Vanysa's shoulder and shook her gently. "Miss, stop, it's alright, whoever did this is long gone, you don't need to be afraid."

Her head snapped over to the armored man, "Is he crazy? Frightened? Why be frightened, I haven't been able to exact vengeance on anyone in a long while… that's all…" She paused as she bit back the words she was thinking, a part of her rational mind was kicking in as she imagined all the things she'd do to the one who did this.

"Ahm sorrah, ah jus kinda panicked a bit, sir. Ah found her here, didna do nothin' to her, ah swear!" Vanysa said hurriedly.

"Did you know her?" He asked.

Vanysa shook her head. "Shit… shit… shit… shit… shit…" she thought, "Now the guards will be looking for the killer too, if I want to play, then I have to find the guilty first."

"No sir. Ah cannae say ah did." She said truthfully. What she did not say was, that she could pinpoint where the girl worked with relative ease. Walking distance from the nearest Teats n' Meats sandwich shop, this would be easy.

She covered her mouth as if to keep from vomiting, while behind her hand she hid a vicious smile. The guard, greatly misunderstanding her body language as her other arm hugged herself as if to stop the shaking, whispered gently, "If you didn't see anything, you can go on home, let the guards take care of this from here."

"Ahhh… ahhh… of course, sir…" She said and turned on her heel and ran into the night. She rushed back to her home, slammed the door behind her, rushed upstairs to her bedroom, cast off her clothing, and thrust herself beneath the sheets to seek her own satisfaction in anticipation of the fulfillment of her deepest sadistic desires. On such a creature, nobody would limit her, nobody would gainsay her, nobody would interrupt her, so many things she could do to the killer… it was… so exciting… She buried her face into the pillow as she screamed so that none of her neighbors would hear her outburst.

She normally slept very well, but this night, when she slept, she slept like the dead, her demonic eyes shining in the dark as her wings were allowed to burst free and wrap around her body like a blanket or a tight, warm coat. She licked her lips as she stared at the ceiling, her breathing was labored and her fangs bare as all the things she wanted to do to the guilty, accompanied her into her dreams.

When she woke in the morning, she went immediately to the most likely place the girl worked. Vanysa knew the exact address of every one of her shops, she gave herself a mental thumbs up. All the hours grinding away through the books the Sorcerer King let her borrow had paid off quite a bit, but almost as much as that had been her time with that delightful Demi. She couldn't keep the smirk from her face.

"He's the most handsomestest demon…" She thought girlishly as she cupped her face in her hands and sighed longingly. As a 'conductor' he was sublime, and he had such a sense of duty about him to his master, her master, it was matched only by his stamina. If only he could have been there to play with last night that magic bed would have been put to the test!

She put her hands down and shook her head. "No, Vanysa! Naughty demon girl! No distractions, not yet!" She reminded herself mentally, "Oh yes, such a naughty demon girl…" She thought again and shook her head hard enough to rattle her own brain, "No! Not now!" She thought again just as she was getting to the sandwich shop. She wore her owner's uniform with the emblem shaped like the shadow of a very shapely woman holding a cleaver and a sandwich, embroidered over her heart.

She didn't wear it much, she liked working behind the counter and being more hands on and deal directly with her customers, but today was different.

She walked in and found a confused looking young woman standing behind the counter working as fast as she could on three different sandwiches, one for a fat looking merchant, another for a very pregnant woman, and a third for a behemoth of an adventurer. Vanysa wanted to laugh, the fit, the fat, and the pregnant could eat a restaurant out of food, and that poor girl had to deal with all three of them alone. More than that though, she could sense it, guilt, so much guilt, it had a sweet, savory feel to it, like well cooked meat, she wanted to lick her lips with anticipation.

"Oh my, looks like you're busy here, need a hand?" Vanysa asked, keeping her smile warm as the bell over the door echoed behind her when the door opened and closed.

The very busy woman looked over at her expecting yet another customer, but when she saw the uniform, she let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, please ma'am!" Her voice was rushed as she gathered the ingredients for what must have been record setting sandwich sizes.

Vanysa grabbed an apron and went behind the counter, the customers looked a little agitated, but the two large looking men seemed to settle down quite a bit when Vanysa bent forward and gave them a tantalizing view. Thinking they were now okay with a bit of a wait; she divided the tasks up and had the regular worker see just to the sandwich for the expectant mother while Vanysa daintily and slowly prepared the food for the merchant and the adventurer.

She did everything gracefully, slowly slathering on their preferred sauces, moving her whole body with the motion of the knife, giving them winsome smiles when she asked what else they'd like on it, never had food preparation been so enjoyable. In the end all three left happy and provided large tips to the jar.

"Well, now that that is out of the way." Vanysa said, all business again as she removed her apron. "Why are you here alone? All my shops have at least two on staff even during the slow periods." She looked at the employee with curiosity in her eyes, almost certain as to what the actual answer was.

"Ah, well ma'am, ah, Rika was supposed to work today…" She squirmed a little, somewhat nervously, and Vanysa gestured to a table.

"Sit, you're not in trouble…" She paused.

"Hennah." The girl answered.

"Hennah, I'm just inspecting my establishments today and I wanted to make sure you're doing alright. I come in here and find you working your ass off all alone when I know there should be two of you here, and I get concerned." Vanysa added softly.

"Well, Rika worked the late shift last night along with Pyus, and she was going to work this morning with me, but she didn't come in." Hennah said, her face fell, and the 'baby face' look she had about her made that expression look even more tired than she probably was, but even so, she was obviously worn out already. "Our morning rush is busy, and Rika is never late."

Vanysa pretended to look thoughtful, quite certain that Rika wasn't going to ever show up to work again. "Hmmm, I think I've met Rika somewhere before, do you know where she lives? I could stop by and check on her." She said 'helpfully'.

"I don't, but Pyus does, they were friends." Hennah said casually.

"Oh, not anymore?" Vanysa said, she felt the change coming, the madness and bloodlust, she fought to keep her calm, spurned lovers made for probable killers.

Hennah yawned, "No, Pyus accused her of stealing tips." She said, but she quickly followed up with, "She didn't though! She wouldn't have done that!" She turned red, remembering she was talking to the boss of her boss.

Vanysa looked at her in silence and arched her eyebrow, the truth was she didn't dare speak for fear of a mad laugh escaping her lips, but to Hennah it must have looked like she was suspicious and waiting for more information.

"If anything, Pyus was taking it, the tips always went missing when he was on shift." She said with a frown.

"I see, well I take the safety and the security of my employees seriously, and that includes the money you all work so hard to earn." Vanysa said, reaching out across the table and touching the top of Hennah's hand. "Please believe me when I say you're not in trouble, I take a personal interest in the wellbeing of all my employees, and if there is a problem here, it is my job to solve it." Vanysa said, lying only a little in what she said.

Hennah looked around, the establishment was empty at the moment, now that the initial morning rush was seen to, and she leaned forward towards Vanysa, who matched the gesture as if they were coconspirators.

"So Pyus, he's the shift supervisor here… he was having an affair with Mika, the girl who worked here before Rika. Mika wasn't all that great at her job, but Pyus kept her around anyway, and that was when tip money from the shifts started going missing, and Mika stopped talking about living with her parents. She never said so, but I think she moved in with Pyus, because Pyus started staying here a whole lot longer, coming in during every shift, and the tip money started shrinking like, a lot. Then Mika stopped coming to work one day, and Rika was hired in her place the following week."

Vanysa let a little frown appear on her face. "You never saw Mika again?" She asked.

"No, she just stopped showing up and Pyus had to let her go." Hennah said casually.

"So, do you think he was having an affair with Rika?" Vanysa asked with seeming idle curiosity.

Hennah shook her head. "I don't think so, I think Pyus was trying to start one, he and his wife don't live together anymore, she left him awhile ago, never divorced though, and I don't know how often they see each other."

"Did you ever meet her?" Vanysa asked curiously.

"No, but Mika did once, they knew each other from before, I think that is part of why she got hired in the first place." Hennah said idly before she let out another small yawn.

"I see, well when does Pyus come in, I'll ask him about where Rika lives?" Vanysa asked.

"Now, I suppose, that's him walking in right now." She said as the bell rang indicating an entry into the building.

"Damn it, Hennah! Why aren't you behind the counter and where is Rika? What if I'd been a customer, what if the boss had come…" He aborted his reprimand as he saw the uniform Vanysa wore, and Hennah's Cheshire grin was impossible for her to conceal.

Vanysa stood up and approached. "Hi Pyus, I was hoping you'd be in. I wanted to ask why there is only one employee on shift, apparently there are two scheduled to work, and one didn't show up." Her voice was calm but manager-like, however within, her Fury senses were driving her crazy, there was guilt on this one as well. She felt a swelling of pity for Rika, wondering if it had been unpleasant to work around this pair.

Pyus bowed politely, "Ah, I suppose not ma'am, but ahhh…" He trailed off.

She waved his words away with a casual gesture, "You did have two scheduled, so you did your job, but shouldn't you praise Hennah, she covered the entire morning rush by herself, up to and including opening the store." She couldn't keep the dangerous glint out of her eyes as she spoke, and Pyus all but shrunk under the look.

At a glance she didn't think much of him, he was somewhat balding, pale skin, a mild limp, and a chubby face with a poor looking neckbeard, he didn't look like someone she'd hired, so she assumed that he had been hired by the previous manager at some point and been given the position after that person had left.

"Well done, Hennah," he said with a nod of acknowledgement, "That can't have been easy work."

She smiled, "Anytime, Pyus." She said as she got up and walked back behind the counter.

"So, can you tell me where Rika lives?" Vanysa asked curiously, "I would like to go check on her." She lied as she prepared to tease information out of him.

He frowned and gave her the location, this had Vanysa's gears turning in her head, the location he gave was close to this establishment, but in the opposite direction.

"She closed last night, right?" Vanysa asked.

"Yes." He answered succinctly.

"What time do you all close this location?" She asked.

"Three candles after sunset." He said.

Vanysa mentally frowned, the opposite direction, and it was much too late, her body hadn't been cold to the touch, so she hadn't been dead very long.

Her mind raced through the possibilities, she was there late, she was going to see someone, she was coming back from seeing someone. Her tip money was gone, but her wages were not. So, she either spent it along the way or it was taken from her.

"Well, it is probably nothing, staying so late, she probably overslept." Vanysa said casually, "I'll go by and knock on her door." That was a lie, she would go to her home, but not for that.

Vanysa put her hands behind her back and bounced with a happy smile. "Continue to work hard, m'kay!" She said enthusiastically.

"Of course." Pyus said, thrown off by the sudden change in her demeanor.

As soon as she walked out the door, she headed straight to Rika's residence and looked around, the door was in an alley, it wasn't so much 'wood' as it was termites holding hands. It caught her by some surprise, she paid her employees well and the girls especially made excellent tips, they could afford better. She looked around again, nobody was watching, she doubted anyone would care even if they did.

She transformed into the form of a Fury, grabbed the knob and twisted, breaking it and forcing the door in, before turning back into her normal human shape. She cursed slightly, the back of her uniform did not have a space for her wings to emerge, and of course she'd gone and torn two strips in the back, the ripping noise was annoying, but a small price to pay if she got a new plaything as a result. Her sadistic smile was on full display to the empty room as she looked around. The location was bad, but the things were nice. The floor was dirty, so were the windows, but as she opened the wardrobe, she saw that there was an array of very nice clothes in place. She knew those clothes; they were the clothes of expensive whores.

A picture began to emerge of who Rika was. She walked through the room, the objects were expensive, more expensive than even Vanysa's generous wages and sandwich customer tips could provide her the income to acquire. She went to the drawers and found various herb mixtures commonly used by whores to prevent conception or terminate it when that happened anyway. Vanysa turned to the mental map she had of the city in her mind, the direction she was going had several brothels, expensive ones but she wasn't dressed for those when she died.

She searched through the room some more, she found money, lots of it. Whoever killed her hadn't robbed her home, which meant they probably didn't know where she lived. "Could it have been a random killing?" Vanysa wondered, it looked that way on the surface, but something made her doubt it.

"The tip money is the key." She thought. If robbery was the motive, why leave anything, this was personal, and the money was the answer. She turned the matter over in her head and sat down on the bed. She laid down in it and stared at the ceiling with her hands folded over her stomach.

"OK," she said to the empty room, "I'm a prostitute who works at a sandwich shop, I like money and nice things but don't really care about where I live. I started off close with the manager until he accuses me of taking tips, tips he's probably taking. I'm probably finding customers myself on the side through my work at the shop. My coworker is a gossip…" Her eyes closed as she imagined the scene. I close up shop and leave, but not to go home… her eyes flew open in a flash.

She left the apartment and went back to where that shop was located, there was an inn across the street, she entered the place and walked to the counter. The room was mildly well appointed, what you'd expect a traveling mercenary or merchant of moderate success to use. The general area was clean enough, it wasn't rowdy and those she saw sitting around the common area on the ground floor were honest looking and, if anything, flatly boring to the eye.

"I need a room for one night." Vanysa said. The man behind the counter was thin with wispy hair that was gradually disappearing, and a thick bushy black mustache just below his lip.

"Two silver, three if you want meals." He said.

"Skip the meals." She said and dropped two silver on the counter, "But I want a street facing window on the second floor."

He furrowed his brow, it was an odd request, but easily met. He reached behind him and took a key off the hook and handed it over. Vanysa gave him a sweet, innocent, charming toothy smile, and folded her hands behind her back. She then turned on her heel and skipped off, up the stairs to her room to watch and wait.

She got in and looked around, she locked the door behind her as a matter of routine and closed the curtains almost completely and she began to watch and wait. The anticipation was almost too much for her. People came and went from Teats n' Meats for hours, and eventually her prey walked out. Vanysa noted the direction she went and walked hurriedly downstairs and outside, finding her was easy.

Hennah wasn't expecting to be followed, and Vanysa was very casual about it, she didn't have to keep her eyes out, she only had to follow the guilt she felt coming off the girl, all the way back to her home, unsurprising to Vanysa, it was in the same direction as the corpse of Rika.

Hennah lived in a somewhat better area, explaining why she was able to get away undetected after such a bloody murder. The smile was broad on Vanysa's face as she followed behind her target, and it wasn't long till she found where the girl lived. She waited outside at a small café and kept one eye on the space, until such time as Hennah left again in the evening, this time dressed for more salacious employment.

When the girl was out of sight, Vanysa approached the side of the building and after a brief inspection of the area to ensure she wasn't noticed, she broke in through an unsecured window and began to look around. The furniture was nicer than she could have afforded, and Vanysa had a sneaking suspicion that Teats n' Meats had more than sandwiches on the menu, and an equally strong suspicion that Pyus was not only behind it, but that the 'departure' of the previous manager was his work as well. Somehow, she doubted the girl had moved on to any other position beyond fertilizer, probably in the same 'field' as his wife.

Vanysa went around the small but well-appointed residence, she tore through the wardrobe and the drawers, there were the same remedy herbs used by whores that she'd found in Rika's home, but notably, there was a shortage of money, save for one drawer which held two things… black dust, and two sacks of coins in an equal sum, both of which were embroidered with the Teats n' Meats logo, one of which was faintly stained with a dark substance, she took it up and spat on the little pouch to moisten it, then rubbed her finger over the stain, her finger came away red. It was undoubtably blood. The picture became clearer to her. A part of her wondered how well the city guard was doing, or if they were doing anything at all, not much happened when peasants died.

She made herself comfortable and simply waited until her demonic hearing and her Fury guilt senses told her that Hennah was approaching, she planted herself against the place where the door would open.

A moment later, the sound of the lock turning filled the silence, the knob turned, and Hennah entered. She shut the door behind her and did not see Vanysa leaning against the wall. The Tisiphone Fury saw no reason to alert her just yet, she just watched with crossed arms as the girl walked over to the dresser with the black dust and pulled out a pouch of the stuff. The smell of alcohol and sex came off the girl as surely as the sense of guilt that only Vanysa could detect, and she chose this moment to clear her throat.

Hennah dropped the container and whirled around in alarm. The container hit the floor and spilled the drug out as it rolled on the floor. "Shit!" Hennah exclaimed and dropped to her hands and knees to try to scoop up what she could and get it back into the small clay container.

From her hands and knees, she said in alarm, "Ah, boss, Miss Vanysa, it isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Vanysa's expression was one of disbelief. "I may be crazy, but I'm not an idiot. I also don't care about your side job as a whore, and it isn't my business to tell you how to spend your money. You want to spend it on drugs, it's your body."

"Uh, yeah, so… what are you doing in my home, how did you know where I live, how did you get inside in the first place?" She said, her voice somewhat slurred, but still aware in a sort of 'slower' way that drunks sometimes were.

"To answer your first question, I came to pick you up." Vanysa replied.

"Pick me up?" She asked as she managed to get the last of the dust into the little jar and put the cap back on it.

"Yes." Vanysa answered succinctly.

"For what and to go where?" She asked, fear starting to creep into her eyes, making them widen with uncertainty.

"Well, to answer your second question next, I followed you, and to answer your third question, windows are barriers only to the unmotivated." She answered as she began to slowly walk closer to where Hennah stood.

She could sense the fear begin to grow in her employee.

"To answer your fourth question, well... It's to take you for punishment, because you killed Rika." Vanysa said bluntly.

Hennah was looking around frantically, but she paused to shake her head in denial. "No, I didn't!" She said desperately.

"Yes, you did. You have two tip pouches, yours, and hers, and hers has blood on it. I found Rika's body last night, the night she died and it wasn't far from your place, but it was from hers. You're both expensive whores, but she kept her money, while you spent it. Did you want more black dust? Did you try to borrow money?" She asked.

Hennah's hand darted under the pillow on her bed and pulled out a knife. She held it up at chest level with the point towards Vanysa. Her eyes were wild and frantic, but Vanysa held her cool.

"So, you're going to kill me?" Vanysa asked curiously.

"Yeah, can't have you turning me in to the guards!" She exclaimed in a hushed and anxiety riddled voice, one tainted strongly by the alcohol she'd consumed.

"So, tell me the truth first, I'm just as dead after all, send me to my grave with the facts." She said softly.

"Okay, fine… I… I didn't want to kill her. See, she and I worked together in more ways than one. Pyus, he's our pimp, after he took over the shop, me an Mika were his whores, he'd give out our cards and whatnot, then Mika got uppity about wanting more and she disappeared." She said in a soft, frantic voice.

"How'd he take over the shop?" Vanysa asked.

"The previous manager hired him as an assistant, then after a few months, she left the job and left a letter behind putting him in charge." She said simply, as if it should be obvious.

"I'm guessing he mentioned the letter after she 'moved on'?" Vanysa asked.

"Yeah…" She said with a sudden suspicion.

"Not a bright girl…" Vanysa thought.

"So, the murder?" Vanysa prompted, making a mental note to change her succession process for managers.

"After Mika stopped showing up, he hired Rika, and he got Rika whoring with promises of money. But he couldn't get her to try black dust… she was the smart one…" Hennah said softly as her body began to shake, she did however, keep the knife up and began to circle towards Vanysa.

"She made noise about stopping, Pyus didn't want that to happen, so he told me to do it. I… I knew I only had a day's supply of the dust left, so he told me that if I killed her for him, he'd keep me on and pay me both our salaries, all I had to do was kill her and only take the tip money, he said to leave the rest." Her voice was getting more and more nervous as they circled one another.

"Why leave the rest?" Vanysa asked curiously.

"I asked him that too," she slurred, "I wanted the rest y'see… so I asked him why I couldn't take it. He said it was a disposal fee, ah, I think a few of the guards are on his payroll, they take the money off the bodies as a bribe, and they look the other way when a girl dies. Someone always take care of his… problems." She said.

"So why didn't he go to Rika's place yet?" Vanysa asked.

"It wasn't his shift yet when he came in, why do you think?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh, so he was going to make sure it was done before going over there and cleaning her out." Vanysa concluded.

"Yeah, yeah… and I was going to get part of it, still will, once I get rid of you." She said, trying to make her voice as intimidating as possible.

"I'm sure you would, but… there is one more problem you didn't consider." Vanysa said patiently.

"Yeah? What?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"That you're not good enough to kill me." Vanysa said and started to laugh madly, her eyes filled with insanity and her wings burst from her back, her skin changed hue, her horns grew, her talons extended, and she flew towards Hennah so fast that the girl only had enough time for a look of terror and horror before Vanysa's grip was on her throat with one hand, and her other held the wrist that gripped the knife. Vanysa twisted that one, hard, breaking the wrist like a dry twig. It would have brought a scream to her throat, but as Hennah was held aloft by her throat, all she could make was a gurgle of desperation as Vanysa looked up at her, peals of laughter came from her throat and assaulted the girl as she passed out.

Once she was unconscious, Vanysa dropped her to the floor in a heap. She was ecstatic, she had three new playthings, one in hand, and two more to retrieve, at least. Perhaps more, depending on how many guards were body dumpers for Pyus' cleanup operations.

This was going to keep her entertained for a very, very long time.

Epilogue

Pyus was the first one to wake up, naked and hanging by his wrists, he looked around frantically, he saw people he knew very well. Hennah was hanging on the opposite wall, no more dressed than he was. To the right were two other guards, men he'd used for his 'cleanup' that were equally naked, all of them were unconscious. He began to breathe hard as his fear rose. "Help!" He shouted, "Someone help me!" He began to struggle, his wrists were on fire, his body ached.

That seemed to alert whoever was beyond the door nearby, it was a heavy looking thing, iron most likely, not easily broken through, with a small window in the center and a series of bars small enough that only a hand could pass through.

The door opened and the footsteps he heard on the other side were given an owner, he recognized her instantly. "Vanysa, miss! Get me down!" He shouted urgently before he froze, she was dressed, she wasn't a prisoner, what was she doing here? He swallowed with dread.

"Hiya." She said with a happy smile and a wave as she kicked the door closed behind her with a shocking amount of force, the echo of the slamming door stirred the others to wakefulness. She skipped to the center of the room and as the others stirred, she waited patiently in silence as Pyus' fear continued to grow.

"So, yah all know why yer here, cause yer either killers, or in league with killers." Vanysa said, gesturing to Pyus and Hennah, and then to the guards.

"Whatcha didn't know was that ah ain't just an ordinary sandwich loving shop owner, ah am so much more." She grinned at their confused looks, and then explained by demonstration, her wings, horns, talons, everything was on display within an instant.

"I am the servant of the Sorcerer King, I am an agent of vengeance, I am his creation, a Tisiphone Fury, I both draw pleasure from and grow stronger by punishment of the guilty, and your guilt…" she inhaled as if to savor a succulent or sweet scent, "will be a wonderful joy to feast on. I wonder how strong it will make me." She said curiously, and she walked slowly towards Hennah, tracing a talon over the heaving bosom of the terrified murderess. She drew close, and her sharp demonic tongue drifted over a little of the woman's sweat.

"How salty." She said as their breasts came together. "I was going to wait for Demi…but I think he'll forgive me if I have… a little snack first."

The screaming began shortly after, and the symphony of those screams greeted a very happy Demiurge as he walked through the door, Vanysa smiled at him, naked but for the blood of her subjects which the demonic Erinyes had allowed to come to rest on her golden skin. It was with blood stained lips that she smiled as he approached, she knew his kiss was coming, and it was going to make this great day, into a fantastic one for her, when the screams redoubled as vengeance for the dead was claimed, she simply couldn't have found a better way to spend a day.

After all… even demon girls just wanna have fun.

**AN: Just wanted to try my hand at a little mystery writing, so I created a one shot with a favorite character of mine, had fun with it, hope you enjoyed it too, I like to experiment with my writing, some stuff works, some doesn't, and some can be refined and improved, while other things just don't 'fit' me. Anyway, whatever you thought, I'd love to hear it. :) **


End file.
